hardholmefandomcom-20200214-history
Session 10 Recap
'''Fitzkin Cogwood’s Adventure Journal''' - The day began with my fellow adventurers Daenarya, Maeve, Mithril, Kamara, and Forge discussing our tasks we would like to complete before heading out to the pyramid that was raised in the East by the magic bean we had planted several months ago. We were introduced to a newcomer, Fanning, a Half-Elf Rouge, who is friends with Maeve. They know each other through the Healing Hands clinic. He has some illness he did not discuss with the group, but I got the impression it something happened to Maeve he would lose his chance of being cured. Tough break. Maybe he should’ve come to my shop and we could’ve tried some of those potions… oh well I guess we’ll never know. It was business as usual, stopping in to tell some people they were leaving for a bit, and getting rations and other various adventuring supplies eventually leading us to the Reach for a last hurrah. Interestingly enough, Rory met us outside the Reach as we were walking in. He was sitting atop of one of those giant Strider things. I wanted to ride along so bad, but he wouldn’t let me. Also Rory mentioned about the Strider races south of Hardholme. I could only imagine how amazing that would be and to see the look in everyone’s eyes as I came across that finish line a CHAMPION! While I was daydreaming, Mithril and Rory seem to have gotten off on the wrong foot. Something about a misunderstanding on the pricing of Striders. I’m not exactly sure, but that Dwarf really does have a short temper. Whelp now that that’s done time to watch these people drink some of that evil head hurting liquid. Not much really to talk about here other than trying to figure out who’s writing these romantic novels. I sure would like to know. They have a way with words that I need to learn so one day I can write a story like that for Millicent. Onward! - I’m feeling great about today and somehow it doesn’t seem like that woozy feel bad drink had a negative effect on everyone else like it had on me that one time. Maybe I should give it another try. Or maybe there’s some secret that everyone is hiding from me. Maybe I need to do something special in between drinks. That might explain why everyone visits the outhouse so frequently during those nights. It’s day 3 now. The first two days were uneventful, but something just happened that I must log. Off in the distance there were about 30 Holmasaurus grazing then all of a sudden the ground began to rattle and that giant worm popped out of the ground and swallowed one whole. I can’t believe I was so close to being eaten by one of those. It was quite beautiful to see it from afar. Being up close running from my life was a different story. We continue our journey sticking to the hills thinking that the plains are the hunting grounds of the worm. On the 4th Night Kamara decides to plant another magic bean. I can’t say I didn’t try and push him a little to do it. In the name of science these things should be tested. Anyways, this time something much different happened. A tree with purple bark and white leaves sprouted from the ground. There had to be about 50 fruits hanging from the branches. None of us recognized the type of fruit, but that didn’t stop Forge from trying one. In the name of Science! After eating the fruit Forge looked a little more formidable (He got a permanent +2 HP). Well now these things look very appetizing so Daenarya, Fanning, and Maeve decided to try one. In the name of Science! Daenarya is hideous!! I almost fainted at the sight. However, Maeve didn’t change at all... but it seems Fanning has fallen in love with her. Yuck! It just aint right. No one else eats any more fruit but Kamara puts 4 away, I put one away, and Mithril puts away 6 into the bag of holding. Ill definitely be dissecting this when I get back to my shop. Before we leave the tree (named Daewood) Kamara made one of his strange markings in it. I still need to ask him what all of that is about. I’ve always assumed it’s like when the canines back home would urinate on something to mark it as theirs. Nothing really happened on the 5th day other than Daenarya being noticeably upset about her face. Maeve tried to use her healing powers, but it didn’t change anything. I wonder how long she’s going to be mad about this before accepting it. Day 6, writing is hard. I’m tired and don’t feel like doing this anymore, but it’s keeping my mind off of being back at my workshop completing all the work I have backed up. I really need to hire some more people. I hope Finare hasn’t burnt down my shop.. Day 7 we’re back in that forest again we must be getting very close now. We met those dog people again. Of course I couldn’t resist having my parade praising how great I am. It never gets old. They did do something different this time though I had never seen. Fanning tried to pet one and the other two jumped in his face and said “no.” In common too. How strange. Why are they so peculiar? …. Daenarya has been non stop about her face. I’m going to try and fix this…She doesn’t seem happy, but I think she looks pretty hot now. That disguise kit really made her natural beauty come out. The balance of adding the mustache was a great decision on my part. We made it! - As soon as that pyramid came into view the dog people froze and wouldn’t come any further. I don’t blame them. This place gives me the creeps. Upon entry into the first room we see words written on the walls, ''“whomever bears witness to thine on fate, will walk a path of glory.”'' Yeah… doesn’t seem like much to me. Onward! The next room has murals of all the seasons and a pile of dirt in the middle. North a mural of winter, South a mural of spring, West a mural of Summer and East a mural of Fall. While Mithril was digging in the dirt pile he found a seed. He put it back in the dirt and watered it. When he did that the spring mural began to glow. We soon discovered that each of these murals responds to a particular element. Spring – water, Winter – cold, Fall – wind, and Summer – fire. Using the corresponding magic on against the seed would light the mural. After all the murals were lit the floor began to shift and descend. In the next room the writing on the wall says, “what breaks when you say it?” Daenarya was quick to spout out: silence! When she said it though another staircase appeared. I had no idea she was as smart as she is beautiful. That mustache is really making me take notice. Heading down the staircase we walk into a room a small shallow shimmering pool on the east side and west sides of the of the room. Mithril takes a sip of water from the east pool…. And looks two years younger also restores his health. Fanning takes a sip of water from the west pool… the same thing happens to him. I took a sip….2 years younger but I’ve got the same ears. Everyone else follows suit and the same thing happens. Daenarya lost her “hideousness.” I stash the stache though. On the south wall “poor people have it. rich people need it if you eat it you will die” Daenarya speaks aloud “nothing” and another door appears on the south wall. Of course it was nothing. That one was easy. Maybe she isn’t as clever as I thought a moment ago. The next room all the walls are made of obsidian with golden double doors on the south wall of the room. Mithril and I both break off pieces of obsidian. Probably enough for each of us to fashion an obsidian short sword. Upon opening the double doors there was a large sarcophagus in the middle of the room. We got into battle formations and opened it. A large mummy appeared! This guy was tough. He did this really neat thing where when he moved he turned into a large sand storm. I’ve got to learn this school of magic. Not only did he do that but he also punched me so hard I thought I was going to die. Oh yeah, he had the ability to raise lesser mummies from the ground around us. What can’t this guy do?! It was a tough fight, but Mithril hit him with a devastating guiding bolt then Daenarya followed it up precise arrow that turned the mummy to dust. Eat that mummy! After the fight, an ominous voice spoke, “3 questions, 3 answers will lead you to fortune or doom. If you do not get the answers right the mummy will be resurrected. If you do get the answers right you get a whole shit load of gold. What starts with a T ends with a T and has T in it?” “Tea Pot! Fanning exclaimed” “That is correct.” “What is as large as a mountain but weighs nothing?” The group comes to an answer, “The Shadow of the Mountain.” “That is correct” “Last question, What can you hold without touching it?” During the third question the group gave answers such as hold a gaze, hold a grudge…. Etc. The voice responded, “those are definitely correct but not the specific answer I’m looking for. I’ll let you keep trying because maybe I should’ve thought this one over first.” Finally after several right answers we spoke the specific phrase he was looking for, “ a conversation.” We win! A bunch of loot, and we head back to Hardholme! Huzzah! THE END